The present invention relates to dispensing devices. In one particular aspect it relates to liquid dispensing devices for toilets.
Prior art toilet bowl dispensers have usually been of the disposable type wherein a given amount of purifying material is metered out into a toilet tank and then the dispenser is disposed of. This is uneconomical in terms of the cost of repeated buying of the device and in the waste of material used to construct the device.
There is a need for a refillable toilet bowl tank dispensing device which is refillable and economical to purchase and make, and which may be refilled with material common to the average house such as soap. There is also a need for such a device which is not a safety hazard to children.
The dispensing device of this invention fulfills these needs.